1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to cargo containers that are towed in flight by one or more aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the cargo container and the methodology used to lift and tow the cargo container.
2. Prior Art Description
With recent progress in precision autopilots, remote controlled aircraft, inertial measurement sensors, and high strength tether line materials, a new form of quiet and cost-effective airborne transportation is achievable. The present invention system allows for a slow, vertical transfer of any type of cargo with a later transition to high speed horizontal flight. The general approach is an extension of the concepts in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,912, 2,373,086, 4,416,436, and 5,722,618. The mode of operation and some hardware elements would be different from those shown previously. The oldest three patents above assume that the payload being transported is able to withstand wind gusts near the ground while ascending, descending, and landing. For a passive, rectangular container such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,436, this might lead to a bumpy landing with danger to people and/or ground objects. Also, for all concepts shown in the patents above, the cargo will be rotating about a vertical axis while ascending, descending, and at the time of landing. These disadvantages might be overcome with the use of the present invention as described and claimed below.